Face Off (season II)
The second unofficial season of Face Off features 14 makeup artists. Contestants *Alex *Andrea *Chloe *Eric *Hannah *Jacoby *Jasmine *Lucas *Mallory *Phil *Russell *Sara *Shauna *Wyatt Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "A Nightmare Reborn" *'Foundation Challenge:' to create a unique make-up to represent your personality, you must incorporate one object from the welcome party. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Erik *'Spotlight Challenge:' In team of Boys vs Girls, to re-imagen the Nightmare Before Christmas characters; Jack Skellington, Sally, Oogie Boogie, and The Major, using a cohesive theme. **Reward: Choice of team in next spotlight challenge. **Top Looks: Sarah and Bethany **Bottom Looks: Spencer and Nigel ***Winner: Bethany ***Eliminated: Nigel Episode 2: "Off the Deep End" *'Spotlight Challenge:' In teams of 2 (and one team of 3), The artists must use an deep sea creature as inspiration for a waterproof make-up. **Top Looks: Matt and Stephanie, Jennifer and Sarah **Bottom Looks: Emily and Royce, Carson and Spencer ***Winner: Stephanie ***Eliminated: Spencer Episode 3: "Painting Bodies for life" Teams Lenses Crystal Zane & Genesis Vampire Myron Daniel & Raine Earth Goddess Aviana Rachael & Savannah Mutant Candace Toast & Daniel Mummy *'Foundation Challenge': In teams of 3, create a make-up based only on the contact lenses of the model. Only one artist works on the model at a time, and the others do not see the work until they have their turn in a relay race-like switch. *Reward: Immunity **Winner: Marisa *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of two, to create two of the people for camoflouging, and Painting. **Top Looks: Carson and Erik, Royce and Bryan **Low Teams: Stephanie and Izzy, Sarah and Jennifer ***Winner: Carson ***Eliminated: Izzy Episode 4: "A Sign of Horror" *'Spotlight Challenge:' After visiting the Griffith Observatory, create a unique horror film villain, using a zodiac sign as inspiration. **Top Looks: Matt, Marisa, Royce **Bottom Looks: Carson, Emily, Bryan ***Winner: Matt ***Eliminated: Emily Episode 5: "A Man's Best Friend" *'Foundation Challenge': Create a trauma makeup that makes it appear that someone was attacked by a fanged beast. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Stephanie *Airdate: February 9, 2011 *'Spotlight Challenge': To turn dog owners into dog-human hybrids using the breed of dog they own as inspiration. **Top Looks: Bethany and Sarah, Stephanie and Marisa **Bottom Looks: Jennifer and Royce, Bryan and Matt ***Winner: Stephanie ***Eliminated: Jennifer Episode 6: "Three Is Better than One" *'Foundation Challenge': Immediately after the previous episode's Spotlight challenge, the contestants are each given a runway model and give them a head to toe make-under so she looks like a " Wild woman **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Matt *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of 3, make an old-age makeup to age a set of triplets, one to 50 years old, one to 75 years old, and another to 100 years old. **Top Looks: Erik, Marisa, Matt **Bottom Looks: Stephanie, Bethany, Bryan ***Winner: Marisa ***Eliminated: Bryan Episode 7: "Check Mate" *'Spotlight Challenge': make an alien species based on a chess piece. **Top Looks: Erik, Sarah, Royce **Bottom Looks: Matt, Carson, Stephanie ***Winner: Royce ***Eliminated: Carson, Stephanie Episode 8: "Gridiron Gamble" *'Spotlight Challenge': contestants are to pick a NFL team and create a warrior that represents the team name. **Top Looks: Royce, Erik, Matt **Bottom Looks: Bethany, Marisa, Sarah ***Winner: Matt ***Eliminated: Sarah Episode 9: "Prehistoric Party" *'Spotlight Challenge': After visiting the Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County for inspiration, contestants are to make an original human-dinosaur hybrid. **Winner: Matt **Eliminated: Erik, Bethany Episode 10: "The Final Spotlight Challenge" *'Spotlight Challenge': Create three original characters, using either Action, science fiction, or post-apocoliptic as a theme, that will perform a dance routine choreographed by Lindsey & Craig to the track "Cinema" by Benny Benassi featuring Gary Go at the Alex Theatre in Glendale. **Winner: Marisa Category:Unofficial Seasons